bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Panakalego/archive 7
Archives: [[User talk:Panakalego/archive1|'1st']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive2|'2nd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/achive3|'3rd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 4|'4th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive5|'5th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 6|'6th']] Please leave new messages using the Leave Message tab. Thanks! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] Help?? You seem to be the right person to ask how to make the info box on the side and make (or get) userboxes on your Toa Page. So how? Jimbob1 07:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I found it. || Jimbob1. You can talk to me. WOW!!! || 06:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) E-Mail Do you think you could E-Mail me, I want to stop Making inaccurate Articles. Do you want me to put my G-Mail Here? User:Kingdonfin :Not if you don't want to, you can email me whenever you want via the "E-mail this user" button on your sidebar. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 08:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) KotOR II Hey, Panaka, you play(ed) KotOR II on pc? If so, can you tell me if it's possible to play the game with a xbox controller? Just found out that the restration project ain't making it for xbox... ' •' Hammerise(talk) :Another Archive! Dang!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 20:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::I know, at least the last one lasted more than 30 days... barely... =) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 20:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::You haven't played KotOR o.O How come? ' •' Hammerise(talk) ::::Knights of the Old Republic (II - The Sith Lords) ' •' Hammerise(talk) RE:GTalk Can you get on now?http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 20:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought I was on. =P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) ::Check yer email.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 16:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Get on again please. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 21:19, 29 January 2009 (UTC) that explains a lot thnx Vorak 21:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) no e-mail? Hi this is Toa Trelo and I sent you an e-mail about a super spoiler about Mata Nui, but either I think you've: Deleted it without reading Not checked your E-mail or read it but don't know how to reply thx Toa Trelo 08:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) user freaky dude46 Hi panaka! I'm having a bit of trouble with user:freaky guy46. He keeps adding "av matoran turn into Bohrok upon death" to the Av-Matoran page trivia section. So i told him its already there and he had added a second "av matoran turn into..." I told him this in the summary box, but the problem is, i made the 3rd edit to the page (undo) so the comment didn't show. He just added it again and i just removed it again saying its already there, but i don't think he can tell! (thanks to me, the page now only has 1 "av matoran turn into...") I was going to notify him on his talk page, but neither his talk page nor user page has been written yet. I came to you because you are the person who greeted me when i first arrived on Bioniclepedia and I don't feel i have the right to be the first to edit his talkpage, I don't mean for my text to be an order, but could you perhaps welcome him kinda quick so i''' can say something to him without ruining his welcome. i think he'd be pretty cheesed off if the first message he got was "please stop saying av matoran turn into bohrok upon death as it is already there!" '''then "welcome to bioniclepedia". that would sort of make him feel he has gotten into trouble before he was welcomed! I don't mean to be bossy, i'm just a bit crabby after doing so much homework on top of my revision! (I'm starting really early for good marks and incase you haven't read my user page in a while, i won't be as active as normal!) I don't want to make your burden any bigger so i''' will say the whole the av matoran bohrok thing as i think my explanation was too lousy to explain the situation as i didn't quite explain that its not really his fault as he is still only '''a new user. (it feels really wierd asking someone who so obviously out ranks me to do something!) I'm kinda afraid i'm seeming rude or ignorant here! I honestly swear i do not mean to be!!! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! Ah! its OK. He's stopped and User:Master of mind covered it! B-> -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! seceding? We're seceding wikia. I don't understand. Is it because of the vandil (I forget his name) who came as Inikafreak24 and others?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :We're leaving them because we've outgrown them, PF.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::What do you mean by outgrown?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 00:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::We have decided that if we leave Wikia we'll be able to implement new skins, extensions, and use IP checks. You can still use Wikia, its just that CBW and BP will be moving off their platform.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Ahem...while Custom Bionicle may have already decided what they're doing, Bioniclepedia's decision is far from finalized. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:21, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::CBW didn't make its decision yet, I never said that...http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::Can we continue this in chat? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:00, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure where "chat" is.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Petition against rating Ok, I've given up. You can delete the petition against rating and the persuasive essay if you like.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :You sure? If you change your mind, just ask Racht to resore it. =) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:45, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes Im sure, but I'll keep the link just in case I want to restore it and get rid of the rating system Mwa ahahaha - ahem. I mean. Yeah. LOL!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:58, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Name change? Hi, Toa Trelo i was just wondering how to change your 'name' (Toa Trelo 09:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC)) thx Congrats For being the leader and stuff. :> [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] :Thanks LD, you're the firstbto say that. =) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 00:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, congratulations, you deserve it. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 00:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks MK, I'm glad you think so. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 00:33, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Bows Down* I am glad to serve you sir! Captain Kazi----- Talk Congratz PL. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I see there have been some changes around here. Site leader, is it? Congratulations. Anyways, in response to your PM, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I was annoyed because everyone seemed to be trying to argue with me, which made me feel I didn't belong here any more. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 17:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) A syndrome. I just let em do it coz I don't give a ____ what sadistic, narcissistic 14-17 year olds think about me. They're just too ignorant and arrogant to see me for what I am: a friendly, likable 12 year old. The syndrome is minor. you are great (sobs) (sad music) Your the best (victory music) Master Gresh 21:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :I know I'm the best, why do you think I'm in charge? xD I'm kidding. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Because I would be the best if I didnt keep getting inactive for months at a time. :3 [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] your falt ld Master Gresh 12:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Site Leader! Congrats on being made site leader. You should have a user box on your page.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 20:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sure I have a few minutes before I go in. Captain Kazi----- Talk 24 January 2009 Sorry PL. I just been called in. I will get on Chat tomorrow. I am starting to regret on taking a fast food job and as manager. Captain Kazi----- Talk 24 January 2009 PL, summer 2009 vehicle pictures have hit the internet, so be prepared for spoilers. Also, they do look good, plus Bohrok feet make a return! Moving Where exactly are we planning to move, if we do? [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] :Huh, that'll be cool, but why did this happen? Wikia will probably just make another Bionicle wikia, on an unrelated note. [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] current 2009 story serials Hi Panaka! I was just on wikipedia checking their summary of 2009 so far, when i noticed that they have the names of the of the 2009 winter-spring story serials: *Reign of Shadows *Empire of the Skrall and R***** o* t** G**** B*****. I know the last may be wrong, but Wikipedia only has a small section on bionicle and it is all obvious, well-known, old and basic stuff compared to what we have, so whatever is on wikipedia must have been confirmed ages ago. Wikipedia also has a reputation for having '''really' accurate info and I doubt any unproven info would have lasted long on that site. (in bionicle's case quality not quantity :-/) Do you think it is time we posted the R***** o* t** G**** B***** serial or at least asked Greg for confirmation of its name? If the name is on wikipedia then surely the name must have been confirmed... right? Anyway, should we create the page or -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! :They're all accurate, Greg confirmed it, I think. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 14:54, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I've heard. I don't have an email account or gmail account. Erm... I think you guys misread! I was asking should we create a page for the other story serial! (R***** o* t** G**** B*****) not is it accurate! I think my lousy explanation had a hand in confusing you guys so I'll just try to re-explain! On Wikipedia, they have the name, and some info on the other story serial (R***** o* t** G**** B*****) Does anyone think we should make the article Now with the current info on Wikipedia (and some stuff I found somewhere on BZPower), or Wait until the first chapter is on Bionicle Story? Then I rambled on a bit about how Wikipedia would only allow Proven, reliable information onto it and for some reason I started talking about how the Bionicle section on Wikipedia is so small :'< (that was supposed to be a crying smiley!) Anyway, should we create the article now or should we wait? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! :I think you can create it. By the way, the name of it, Riddle of the Great Beings, isn't a spoiler. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 14:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::We can create it when the first chapter comes out, or right now. It doesn't make much difference. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE: It is suicide for us. Any chance of relations with Wikipedia, gone. Jimmy Wales, founder of Wikia, also founded Wikipedia. I would have to let users at Brickipedia vote for who to link to. At Wikia, it is much simpler. We all know how that vote would probably turn out. Also, you might just rename the site BS02 because that was the major difference. Also, look at this. If we move, it would no longer be we, but you. Notice how the number of edits rapidly dropped. I have become to attached to wikia and any other wikis get forgotten. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I also dislike how everything is kept secret from everybody, as though we'd be killed if we say it on wiki. It isn't fair to the users. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Finally, the biggest of Wikia, wasn't originally at Wikia. It is the World of Warcraft Wiki. Kirkburn is a bureaucrat there. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The possibly probable move Shouldn't we link to the voting page on CBwiki? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 00:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I should have done that first. :-/ [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC) newsletter could we make a bionicle newsletter to send to peoples emails, with recent changes, special events, podcasrt iformation, links, news for bionicle storyline stuff, and other stuff. Just wondering though. -please anwser! --Torongo 02:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Hm, I'll keep the idea in mind. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:54, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Adding to what MG said I agree with MG. We can't leave wikia. It will greatly effect everything. I'm an admin at Custom Bionicle, and as many people that we have now, we will take some with us, but most likely, we will lose some. Also, what's going to happen. I'm not going to switch arround between Bioniclepedia, Custom Bionicles, and Disney Channel Wiki. I'm concerned guys. I'm already not visiting DCWIKI as much as I should at the moment, and if I get too wrapped up in the Bionicle wikis, I'm going to be inactive to DCWIKI, which is something I do not want to happen to eaither wikis. I think this voting could greatly effect the Bionicle wikis in a bad way, and if you agree, vote on CBwiki while you still can. Mg, I know your vote. Go ahead and vote no on cbwiki. If you, Panaka, or anyone else who reads this message agrees, vote now. I will be voting at the meeting, which I cannot attend. I've already left the oracle my notes.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:55, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The Move Dude, i dont mean to be a jerk or imply anything untrue about how you use the internet but the female pro wrestling and dollhouse ads are simply targeted (with some error) to those who search up certain things and not to children, unless the i.p. address comes up with inappropriate searches. This is a fact, and only extremely naive people think that websites know nothing of them, because every single thing you search up or go to is monitored. Yes the wiki would be more ...independent... but we would lose a lot of features. :Dude, I know, but we don't need to expose them to that ouselves, it's a moral thing. And at least 80% of the features we'd lose, aren't important, or can be gained back. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 17:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, the Featured Wikis are selected by Wikia, not picked by looking at cookies. The Pro Wrestling Wiki ads just started coming up, and with any luck, they'll be gone soon. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I don;t know, it's all I've been seeing for a month now... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 21:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::And even so, Daiku, how do we know they won't be replaced by something as bad/worse? There's a lot of unfriendly wikis on Wikia - it's not a good environment for little kids, period. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:48, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Give me about 15 okay? I need to switch Computers. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk welcoming new users At the moment, I am running into a lot of problems where i undo an edit from a new user, they complain to me, but I can't reply because they haven't got their "Welcome" thing yet and I don't want to ruin their welcome. I am still an average user at the moment, but can I''' welcome these new users '''if I need to talk to them on their talk pages urgently or should I wait until they are welcomed by a higher ranked user? In other words, "am I authourised to welcome new users if I need to talk to them as soon as possible bearing in mind I'm just an average user?.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! get on gabb Master Gresh 21:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I'm confused. what is bs01? And how come we are moving? --Torongo 03:25, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :BS01 (BionicleSector01) is another BIONICLE wiki. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 15:36, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::As for moving, the reasons are somewhat large, as are the reasons for staying. You can read a nice report of it here. It should be the blog entry at the top. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 20:00, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Also, we were on preety bad terms with BS01. Emphasis on were. Still, we do ask Swert (Owner of BS01), Electric Tuhrak (Admin of Bioniclepedia and BS01) for help. Just don't copy info from them. ;) can U make a empty info Box on my page ? Master Gresh 12:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) hello congratulations on being the websites leader. I think you are cool make sure you meet Toa James on his talk page. Toa James 16:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC)--Toa James 16:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC)--Toa James 16:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC)--Toa James 16:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC)--Toa James 16:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC)--Toa James 16:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC)--Toa James 16:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I have a few before heading to work. What's up? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk User:toalord in my rating box it says (my rating system has been indefinitely suspended) what does that mean? :It means we aren't doing the rating system anymore. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC) New Site Hi PL it's Kingdonfin, I'm so happy my Site just hit 40 Pages, YAY!!!!!!!! Bionicle Reviews Wiki [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Sure do elaborate clandar. I was thinking you meant Calendar. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Hey thanks for pointing that out. We only have 3 members but hey, were not doing too bad. Do you like my sig? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? ::@PL Naw it's cool. :::@Kingdonfin ? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Yea it took me ages to think it up. So do you like being site leader. We are 2 of a kind. Except you own the wiki that is 78 times as big as mine and , I better stop talking before I embarrass myself. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? My Wiki now has 5 Members and 50 Pages, Yay. http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com - [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? :And I'm one of the members. So, Panaka, is it true? We are moving?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 05:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) It is. Aren't you excited? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk :We're moving, it'll be several says until we're completely moved, though. Do you resent it? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Makutaverse Rebellion force Hi Panakalego, CONGRATS on becoming the site leader!!! Could you start a article on Makutaverse rebellion force, Tahu's team?Superbrutaka07 15:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :@Panaka and Kazi: No, I do not realy want us to move, but if that's what the people decide, then that's what they decide. BTW, Atukam -whatever is back as User:Atukam destroyed Auserv.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 15:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) PL, I read the notice about this wiki changing to one just about the sets on the new domain. If so, I'm not interested in just writing about sets and I will be leaving Bioniclepedia. It is likely I will start my own Bionicle wiki or just forget the whole thing, as BS01 holds nothing for me. That's what I just said. Typing just about the sets will be boring. The wiki about the story will be BS01, I know, and on that place, the time they allow "spoilers" is ridiculous. In the middle of last month, on BS01, everything to do with the 2008 ending still had a spoiler warning tag at the top of the page. BS01 is much more detailed than Bioniclepedia has been however, and has had things that most of our pages have not, pictures. Ooh.....*thinks of women in bikinis and forget the whole thing* U know Pirakafreak24, the user: Atukam destroyed Auserv user wasn't me. The guy's an imposter and I think the the poo slap guy is impostering me and he's a fake and he could only wish for the title of Atukam, so yeah. I was just letting you know and I don't want a response to my statement really. About the userpages... Will our userpages stay the same? Or will we have to make them up again? Also, will the editing be the same?Vorak 22:32, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Editing will be the same, and so will userpages. The only thing lost in the process will be the monaco skin, and user preferences (NOT userpages, user talk pages, or sub-pages).http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) excuse me but in the little info at the top it said that this website will be only about the sets not the storyline and that bioSector01 will have the story info is this true thanks, Biogecko :No, it is not true. Yes, Wikia will now have a wiki about the Bionicle sets in place of this one. However, this wiki will not go away. It's simply moving to a new URL. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:10, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Where is the new URL. I'd like to see it, if its ready.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:39, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::New domain will be www.wikimetru.com, B-pedia will be at bp.wikimetru.com. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 23:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Question (x2) So, what about the other bionicle based wikies out there? Can't you merge them? And bio sector2 has information that bioniclepeidia dosen't have. You know, characters, (e.c.t). How come? Please respond soon. Oh, and good work on being the leader.dinok 23:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC)user:keighvindinok 23:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :We could merge them, yes. But the only major Bionicle wikis are this one, and BS01. And the owners of BS01 operate differently than we do, we'd get a lot of conflict if we merged. As for information, it's up to people like you to add that stuff, BS01 is full of hard workers ready to add new information, we'd be just as big if we had more people adding stuff found on BZPower.com and other places. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 23:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Move-Against You do know that people actually request for a spotlight for their wiki. As in, don't blame wikia, blame the members of the Pro Wrestling Wiki. Also, yeah... we would have to create a lot of help pages... and legal policies (hope you are studying up on copyrights)... and I hope you know what an IP Address really is and to not say someone's IP on wiki. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:09, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :We're not blaming anyone, MG. We're saying that regardless of whose fault it is, we don't want to see it and so we're moving. Anyway, that's not the main reason we're leaving. We're having an entire meta-wiki, so it's not like the concept of help pages are going to be a deterrent to us. I dunno much about legal policies, but Seth as webmaster of this new domain will probably attend to that. And of course we know what an IP is. I do, at least. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::MG, we know what we're doing. Anything I don't know, I look up. I'm even learning two new coding languages for this. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 04:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) unbionicle wiki attack http://unbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Poo_slap This link, I think, conserns our site! It says two vandals, who I think are both users here, are planning an attack on us! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :Thanks for the heads-up. Atukam has been attacking here for a few months now and I thought Poo slap was just another account of Atukam's, but apparently they're different people (or Atukam is having a conversation with himself, and knowing him that's not too hard to believe). In any case, if they attack here again, we'll revert and block the same as always and that'll be the end of it until they come again. Don't worry about it. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:53, 5 February 2009 (UTC) But if the vandalize the UnBionicle wiki they can't be blocked there since the only admin there is inactive! Do you have any idea how to stop them from vandalizing there?Andrew1219 :Ask a Wikia staff to promote you and you can take care of it. You seem to be pretty active there. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Which staff member would respond the quickest?Andrew1219 :I'm not really sure... Angela is the one who promoted me when there were no other admins. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::All of them are online everyday, so it really doesn't make much difference. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 16:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::I asked Kirkburn to promote me there.Andrew1219 I'm fairly confident it's just one user, trying to have "conversations" between different vandal accounts so we think there's several vandals and panic. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:46, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Pretty much what Matoro1 did. Panicked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:23, 5 February 2009 (UTC) HEY!!! I didn't panic! OK maybe a little bit I only feared for the safety of one of my wikis! (by MY i mean wikis i work on NOT wikis I own!) Its kinda the same thing and I was kinda shivering with fear, but still! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! one might have struckt allredy,Phantom Blade Master Gresh 23:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :What about Phantom Blade? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:38, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I still don't understand why they did it on the UnBionicle wiki.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) And I still don't understand why he put down something about him Disliking User: *** Slap for something. I think it was on his first user page on bionicle reviews wiki but that page got deleted when he vandalized.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Online Did I say something wrong? If so I am terribly sorry. Captain Kazi----- Talk PL, please can you look at my trade modules on MLN? My name is Krika94. I really need those items. Re: Move Zdravo, thanks for the message! I had already known about this (but I was too late to vote). I don't think any reasons given were reason enough to leave wikia, so I think all this is stupid and pointless, but since I can't do anything about it... yeah.... I am going to edit (when I'm going to edit ;) ) both wikis, so no need to worry about not seeing me again =) you don't get rid of me that easily =D Thank you again for notifing me, I really appreciate it =) And if you could, It would also be great if you could give me the URL of the new site when it's up...thanks... P.S. If you need any help with the new site...nudge =)' •' Hammerise(talk) Signature Do you like my Sig?50pxBRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?) :Hey panaka, is the new site set up yet? I'd like to check it out.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Coralinefan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Go see Coraline. It was AWESOME!!!! DCWIKI 01:52, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey Pl It is Kingdonfin, So when we move will we keep all of the templates of will we have to remake them? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :Everything will be kept when we move except user accounts; you will have to sign up again on the new wiki. Other then that, everything will be kept, uncluding tslk pages and (I believe) Userpages. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:45, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Ok,I will rename myself Kingdonfin again. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! i will be masterofmind1234 (as on lego.com) and my name is named after the Komou 13:46, 12 February 2009 (UTC) and i guess i won't be a RB anymore :( Master Gresh 13:47, 12 February 2009 (UTC) hi again just forgot to say happy lincon's Birth day Master Gresh 13:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::You will still be an RB, don't worry about it, all ranks are getting carried over. Not automatically, but we'll promote you again immediately because taking away your powers wouldn't be fair especially considering you just got them. ;) BTW: I'm pretty sure that Seth wants everyone to sign up with their same Wikia username and password because they're reserved or something; he told me to do that at least. So if you wouldn't mind, just sign up as Master of mind again, with the same password. (You can actually sign up now by going here; that's going to be Custom Bionicle Wiki once all the content is copied over but the account you make there will be the one you use on Bioniclepedia too. Don't edit there, though, or even create a userpage - just create your account and be done with it - it's not ready yet and could cause complications later if you edit it at all.) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:07, 12 February 2009 (UTC) i tried to be master of mind but it won't let me:[ Master Gresh 19:41, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Approval I want YOU to approve me on Wiki Metru. =P Just do it. Plz. =D Toa Tahkeh 22:08, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :And by that I mean verify my account or something, so I can sign in. Plz thnx. =P Toa Tahkeh 22:09, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::Could you do mine too. BTW: General is spelled wrong in Genral BIONICLE Discussion. Yet it is spelled correctly in General Discussion. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:40, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :::Is anyone going to answer my question? This is the third time I've asked. Is the new site up yet? I'd like to check it out if it is.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Coralinefan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Go see Coraline. It was AWESOME!!!! DCWIKI 02:32, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Gmail? Captain Kazi----- Talk Gah, so much talking! xD I'll fix the spelling errors in a bit, forums haven't been online for a full week yet. No PF, the site is not online, a week or two to go yet. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Do me a favor Panaka. Please let me know when it is up.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Coralinefan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Go see Coraline. It was AWESOME!!!! DCWIKI 01:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::Of course I will, PF. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 08:24, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks Panaka. You can just email me the URL when its up. I check my email every day. I always get letters from Wikia, but none saying "User talk:Pirakafreak24 has been changed by ________" No one talks to me! LOL! (that's the first time I've used an acronym this year. I prefer to spell out the words. Instead of "LOL", I type "HA!")--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "Just do it like a Band-Aid. One motion. '''RIGHT OFF!" ''' 17:16, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Not editing here anymore? I thought we hadn't got the DB dump yet, right? There's no point in stopping all editing until we have the DB dump, because any edits we do up until the DB dump will wind up on Wiki-Metru. Also, get on Gtalk if you're still around. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I meant it as a fact, with the word "technically" inserted carefully into the phrase. But seriously, just look at my contribs, when was my last edit? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Panakalego! How Do You Put Polls On Your Toa Page--Toa Mata Nui 22:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hiatus-ness An admin might want to add a message saying he's on hiatus. Here, I made one: Of course, it should be removed once he comes back, though. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:28, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Your Moving. Well Goodbye --Toa Mata Nui 20:50, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Goodbye, Toa Mata Nui. :) I'll pop in every once in a while to check messages and see how you guys are doing. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Views can you make some views on this:Lego Bionicle: Requests for adminship. :I'm afraid that I'm not even fully a part of this community anymore (Although I do consider myself a friend), it's not my place to vote For or Against someone I don't know. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Already have, and it's got the same name as this one BTW. Bioniclepedia Hi, I wonder what happened to the new BP? It seems quite dead to me. I created an account there and left you a message yesterday (16th on July) and you haven't answered yet. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 13:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Help Hello! If you know anyone who is also a member of BZPower, please tell me! Ridly Roar! 10:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I can name two people off the top of my head: Toa Auserv and Daiku. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC)